


Keep Your Friends Close & Your Enemies Closer

by WrittenInShadows



Category: Grey's Anatomy, The Good Doctor (TV 2017), The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:31:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenInShadows/pseuds/WrittenInShadows
Summary: Just when everything starts to come into place things take a dark turn when Shaun and Nic discover what doctor Lane Hunter is really up to... Meanwhile Cristina and Meredith must work through a tension in their friendship and Conrad tries to find a way to move on from Nic which proves to be very difficult.  This is a story of friendship, love and betrayal. People will die, friendships will be lost and nothing at the hospital will ever be the same again.(takes characters from the three shows all set in one fictional hospital, you can request for characters to be added and removed, as well as ships and storylines)





	Keep Your Friends Close & Your Enemies Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and give opinions I would appreciate it. No negativity. The first chapter is kind of just setting up the story so it's not that great but please stick around and give this story a chance. Thank you.

Shaun awoke early, at the same time he did everyday, following the same routine he always did. He held his toy scalpel in his hands tightly, as he left and headed to the hospital. He wasn't aware that right now Dr, Bell was trying to have him cut from the residency. 

 

"He's autistic, he can't be a surgeon" he said simply, he didn't want to have to pay out lawsuits and he wasn't going to cover for Shaun if he messed up. He already had to cover for himself he didn't need another doctor to think about. 

Aaron Glassman stood up from his chair, a look of disapproval on his face, he couldn't believe that people were still so prejudice in this day and age. "Shaun is just as capable, if not more than any other doctor here. He has autism yes but he also has savant syndrome, giving him genius level IQ. Bell rolled his eyes as Glassman spoke. He had no interest in dealing with this. Glassman glanced over to Conrad who was only on the board because his father was CEO. "You might think I'm being too personal about this and it's true I do consider myself to be close to Shaun Murphy, because I've known the boy since he was 14. Does that matter? We all know that doctor Hawkins is only here because his father is ceo of this hospital" Conrad's father was about to speak but he stopped him. He agreed with Glassman but knew his father definitely wouldn't. 

"I don't have a problem with doctor Murphy being apart of my team" he shrugged, he didn't see why this was made into such a huge situation. Doctor Glassman continued now gesturing to doctor Jackson Avery who was also on the board only because of his grandfather's legacy but that was not the issue he was about to make. 

"It wasn't that long ago that we would refuse to hire black doctors, or female doctors. There was a time when being a doctor was simply a white man's job, times have changed, I don't see why we can't get past this and give doctor Murphy the chance he deserves. Are we really taking that many steps back?" he was passionate and the comment he made towards Avery stayed with him but it wasn't enough to really convince him. With the odds being against him and with Shaun being nowhere to be seen, things didn't look good. That was until Nic rushed in holding her phone. "You have to see this" she said, trying not to sound as breathless as she felt. Of course after watching the video of Shaun saving a young boy's life Bell's tune changed, he needed this good publicity for the hospital. He agreed to meet with Shaun and it really didn't take long to give him a chance. Bell's main motivation was to get Glassman's job. he knew that if Shaun messed up he would instantly get Glassman's job as president of the hospital and if Shaun succeeded Bell would simply use him for publicity, he had this all mapped out. 

 

When Shaun was finally allowed to work most of the doctors were skeptical, especially Cristina when she heard Conrad had assigned Shaun to her cases for the day. Shaun approached her nervously "Hello I'm doctor Shaun Murphy I'm a surgical res-"

"I know who you are" Cristina said, cutting him off. "We've got a surgery in 10 minutes. Impress me or you're benched" was all she said before walking away. Shaun stayed where he stood. "Are you coming or what?" she asked from down the hall. He quickly followed her. It wasn't the fact that he had autism that annoyed Cristina it was the fact that she had to work with a first year resident. She hated working with younger doctors and saw it as more of a pain, however the more time she spent with Shaun the more she liked him, he was honest and smart and way less annoying than the typical first year. As they were preforming the last surgery of the day she even let him open up the patient but nothing else, not yet.  "I'm the best at what I do which is why for now you're just going to watch" she said as she began to repair the heart.

"You are very arrogant" Shaun said matter-of-factly. Cristina looked up for a second before continuing with what she was doing. "Does being arrogant make you a better surgeon? Does it effect your personal life?" he paused for a moment, the nurses looked at him with both amusement and shock. "Is it worth it?" he asked but didn't seem to get any answers from Cristina, he didn't really mind that though. 

 

The next day Cristina was glad to hear that she wouldn't have to work with any first years for the most part which of course gave her a sense of relief. Both her and Meredith were working on a surgery together, it was high risk so of course she was excited. Meanwhile Shaun was working with one of Conrad's patients. He got to assist in a surgery to remove the a large tumour from the girl's stomach, this was his first time working with doctor Lane Hunter, this was where things would start to go wrong. A few hours after surgery he went to check on the girl with doctor Hunter. Nic was in the room looking over the girl's labs. "Something doesn't seem right, Ally's white blood cell count has dropped significantly, this could increase her chances of post op infection" 

"Well these things can happen.. just be prepared to start her on antibiotics if it comes to it and I'll have doctor Murphy check in on her as often as possible" she left before Shaun or Nic could even speak. They were about to uncover something terrible which put not only them. but other doctors at risk as well....


End file.
